


Stunna Glasses

by talitha78



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Darien and Bobby: cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.
Relationships: Darien Fawkes/Bobby Hobbes
Kudos: 2





	Stunna Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: Years after the fact, and only thanks to the miracle of the belated DVD release of season one of _The Invisible Man_ , I have twigged to the epic slashiness of the Darien Fawkes/Bobby Hobbes relationship. They are a truly odd couple, but they are in LURVE, people. *happysighs*
> 
> This one goes out to the good folk at hot_donuts Livejournal community who are keeping the love alive. Also, I'd like to give a special shout-out to the person on my friendslist who shared the song. Dawnybee, was it you again?
> 
> Many thanks to Jackie Kjono for audiencing. She rightly alerted me to the fact that the rapid-fire POV shifts in this vid can be disorienting. I didn't really remedy that problem in the final draft, so consider yourself warned. This is a signature Talitha vid, high in flashy movement, low in "meaning". I suppose I should feel apologetic about that, but. Eh. I likes 'em that way.

**Song:** Stunna Glasses at Nite  
 **Artist:** Federation ft. E-40  
 **Fandom:** The Invisible Man  
 **Pairing:** Darien Fawkes/Bobby Hobbes  
 **Summary:** Darien and Bobby: cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Clips primarily from season 1. I think I only used one episode from season 2.

[Stunna Glasses, 102MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hr9anjy4n1.wmv).   
[Stunna Glasses, 79MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5zhnemzd0n.avi). Click to download. 

**Streaming:** You can find this vid at **YouTube** here: [Stunna Glasses](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hMOVAo0PF0)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/166816.html).


End file.
